


One Chosen-One to Another

by dearjayycee



Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Gen, Harry ends up in ASOFAI world, Harry helps the North, Independent North (ASoIaF), Master of Death Harry Potter, Powerful Harry Potter, The North (ASOIAF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: Death gave a put-upon sighed, crossing their arms like a petulant child might. “As the Master of Death, your job is to ensure that life continues so that death does as well. You have saved this world from its demise. But there are others.”
Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494713
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	One Chosen-One to Another

##  **This plot idea contains: ASOFAI typical violence.**

**Angst Level: 5/10**

**Happy Ending**

****Pairing(s): Undecided****

**Please also note that this plot idea and the short written section were done when I was much younger and I am posting them exactly like I wrote them at the time. There will be spelling/grammar mistakes, rambling, and sections that might not convey the sensitive nature of this topic. I have grown a lot since I wrote this and know I am sorry if anything in them upsets you.**

**PLOT:**

Plot Idea: Harry Potter gets sent to Game of Thrones Universe when he dies. George RR Martin is a Muggleborn, and ASOFAI is a commentary on Pureblood society. Harry is the MOD and was an Unspeakable. Harry was a researcher and traveled the world amassing knowledge both Muggle and Magical. Death, when Harry became his master, told him there would be a time when he travels to a new world and that he would need every advantage to survive and thrive. At first, Harry throws a fit, but Death says it is his price for coming back and becoming his master. For he can not allow his Master to die. Harry is distraught for a long time and tries to ignore it. But after confessing this to Hermione and Ron they snap him out of it and promise to help him prepare. At first, Harry doesn’t think he will be able to have a family this way but Death assures him he will have time to see his great-great-grandchildren grown. Harry marries (BLANK) and has six kids, he also adopts Teddy Lupin. 

Harry cant be the one to defeat the big bad of each universe. The prophesied child has to do it and Harry is the one to teach them. 

Harry has to let the rebellion happen to have Jon for the prophecy. 

Harry goes to Rhaella in the form of a Dragon Dream, and shows the death of all of her children. Saying that if she give them all up to be raise in secret in the North they will live long happy lives and prosper, free of the madness of her husband. It will bring the raise of house Targeryns numbers. Harry visits her in her dreams multiple times to assure her they will all be fine, and once they start being sent to winterfelll he shows her memories of her children and how they are doing. Only Rheager stays with her. And Harry visits him in dreams to, to make sure he is okay. 

Harry saves Rhaella, Elia and all their children. (Harry has been visiting the queen for years after the birth of her children to make sure all her children lived. He is also able to save Rheager but he is stuck in a coma. Harry takes them all to Winterfell to hid them from the rest of the world. Harry makes sure to tell house Martell and Ashara Dyne to make sure they know Elia and her children lived. 

During the Rebellion the North refuses to interfer and instead uses this chance to declare independance 

General Changesg

  * Aerys 
    * Make sure the alchemists don’t make wildfire. 
  * Greyjoy Rebellion 
    * When the Greyjoy rebellion happens have Robert declare the Iron Islands as part of the North. 
    * After winning take over the Iron Islands, putting in place someone the Starks can trust. Try to take as many people prisoner as possible to send to the wall.
  * Loyalty
    * Maybe have the Northern Lord Swear on Ice. Harry could place a spell on it that holds the household loyal to the Starks.
    * Maybe Blood spilt on Ice
  * Infrastructure
    * New Roads and Bridges
    * Roman Style Baths to improve cleanliness
    * Chamber pots with runes on them to vanish the waste
    * Widespread knowledge that boiling water can make it safer to drink (that or something to cleanse it. Maybe a spell on all water pumps?)
    * Sewage Systems
    * Better Food Storage 
    * There own Bank
    * More Tournaments to promote tourism
      * Maybe a Northern games (based on Olympics or Strong Man ect)
        * Wrestling 
        * Tug of War
        * Shot put 
        * Discus 
        * Jovalin 
        * Track
        * Rugby
        * Soccer
        * Pole Vault
        * Long Jump
        * Archery
        * Horse Racing/Jumping
    * Build Guilds
    * Concrete 
    * Lighthouses
    * Orphanages 
    * Newspapers
    * School
      * Schools in each town. 
      * Compulsory education system for children of 5-12 
      * Breakfast and Lunch provided
    * University 
      * Printing Press
      * Trade School
        * Glass Blowing
      * Copy as many Libraries as possible
      * Start Medical field
    * Elevator
    * Census
  * Promote the Old Gods
    * Start a Clergy like an institution (like what the old citadel does)
  * Build Brothels and inns along the Kingsroad
    * Instate standards for all Brothels in the North. 
    * Offer Moon tea for free
      * Or some other rune or potion as birth control
    * Healer available at all times
    * Security to make sure the men/women aren’t mistreated
      * All workers are taught basic defense. 
    * All people must be of age
  * Mines
    * Gold
    * Silver
    * Bronze
    * Copper
    * Iron
    * Salt
  * Better treatment for smallfolk
  * Food Preservation
    * Canning
    * Fermentation
      * Pickling
    * Pasturization & Filtered Milk
      * Evaporated Milk
      * Sweet and Condensed Milk
    * Lye
    * Dried
      * Dried Milk
      * Dried Pasta
    * Jugging
  * Navy 
    * Invest in Tar
  * Harry goes to Valyria to gain all their Secrets
    * Valyrian Steel = Damascus Steel + Magic + Dragon Fire
  * Artifacts to Collect
    * Valyrian Steel Swords
      * Dark Sister
      * Blackfyre
      * Red Rain
        * Iron Island
      * Lamentation
      * Orphan-Maker
      * Vigilance
      * Catspaw Dagger
      * Brightroar
        * Valyria
    * Dragon Binder
    * Kraken Binder (A Horn held by house Celtigar)
    * Crown of Aegon Targaryen
    * Armor of Euron Greyjoy
      * Iron Islands
    * Dragon eggs
    * Basilisk Venom 
  * New People/Creatures
    * Slaves
      * Rescue all the Slaves of Slavers Bay and offer them Sanctuary in the North. 
      * Crafters
        * Any crafters can either go work at University and get free housing and food. 
        * Offer low-interest loans to others who are looking to start their own stores.
        * Can go to different Keeps/Towns
      * Use the Imperius to gain the Unsullied
        * Offer to have their manhood restored
        * Offer them to go to the Wall, Moat Calian, or other Ports. Can be sent to Keeps to help train others 
    * Giants
      * Shy but willing to help with the building if given shelter and safety
      * Bring their Mammoths with them
    * Centaur
    * Dragons
    * Mammoth
      * Used as Mounts for Giants and help with building. Harry ensures that they are treated well. 
    * The Children of the Forest
      * Harry Moves the Weirwood that The Tree Eyed Raven lives in. Harry wards the area to be a sanctuary for the Children. 
      * Settle them in the Lonely Hills. 
      * Plant Many trees in the Hills. 
      * Build Greenhouses for the children to grow the fruits Harry brings.
    * Freefolk
      * Have them settle at the New Gift 
  * The Nights Watch 
    * More Men
    * Rebuild The Keeps and Towers
    * Strengthen the Wall with Magic
    * Have Brandon’s Gift Settled to provide more food
    * Convince the South to send all their prisoners North. 
      * Moat Cailin will be used as a training ground where prisoners first stop. Training can take 2-3 years. 
    * All new recruits will be trained at Moat Cailin first. 
    * Allow all brothers to have families who can settle in Brandon’s Gift (?????) 
    * Force a loyalty oath
  * Police Force for any large town
    * Use another Oath to insure no bribery or corruption can occur
  * The Great wall
    * A wall that cuts the north off from the rest of the world
    * It would have keeps along the wall so that new houses could be made lords
    * Tunnels masked by magic that allow animals to cross
    * Taxes for anyone who wants to cross
  * Entertainment
    * Theaters
    * New Games
    * New Sports
    * Tournaments
      * No death allowed
  * Canals 
    * Connect the norths rivers and lakes together so that trade is easy. 
  * Spy network
    * Low powered Wargs taking over the body’s or mice, rats, pigeons to spy
    * Raven ward along the Norths border with the riverlands so all ravens stop at BLANK so they can find spys
  * Magic
    * Plant Weirwoods Everywhere
      * Find the remaining Greenmeen and improve their numbers
    * Wargs/Skinchanging
      * Teach Wargs and Skin Changers to be animagus
        * Very few can’t do it
      * Teach them Occlumency so they can stay in their animal’s longer
    * Find the remaining Druids
    * Train anyone who is willing to learn and is a good person.
      * Make them take vows
      * Have the Three-eyed raven search for those who should be taught
    * Wards
      * Train a team of warders to travel all of the North
      * Wards on food storage to protect against fire, rot, and vermin. 
      * Wards on houses to protect against fire, intruders, flood and to help warm houses when past a certain temp
      * Ward wells and pumps to ensure clean water. 
      * Ward scarecrows to protect against fire, and vermin. And to provide a bountiful harvest.
      * Ward to make ice boxes in homes
    * Healers
      * Train Heals to travel around and sell basic healing potions for cheap and help those in need
    * Potions
      * Anti-Paralysis
      * Blood Replenisher
      * Bruise Removal Paste
      * Burn Healing Paste
      * Burn Bitterroot Balm
      * Calming Draught
      * Cough Potion
      * Cure for Boils
      * Draught of Peace
      * Essence of Dittany
      * Fergus Fungal Budge
      * Fever Reducer
      * Lung Clearing Potion
      * Murtlap Essence
      * Oculus Potion
      * Pepperup Potion
        * Grand Pepperup
      * Poison Antidote
      * Regerminating Potion
      * Revive Potion
      * Skele-Gro
      * Star Grass Salve
      * Wiggenweld Potion
      * Wound-Cleaning Potion
  * Non-Magical Medicine
    * Marijuana 
      * New
    * Willow 
      * Willow Bark for Pain
    * Tumeric
      * Inflammation
    * Ginseng
      * Inflammation
  * Farming/animals
    * Horses
      * Unicorns of Skagos
      * Zorse
    * More Greenhouses
    * Fruit
      * New
        * Coconut
        * Pineapple
        * Dragonfruit
        * Cranberry
        * Tangerine
        * Avocado
        * Kiwi
        * Mango
        * Papaya
        * Passionfruit
        * Cantaloupe 
        * Honey Dew
        * Tomatoes
      * Existing 
        * Apple
        * Apricot
        * Banana
        * Blackberry
        * Blueberry
        * Raspberry
        * Strawberry
        * Cherry
        * Date
        * Fig
        * Grape
        * Lemon
        * Lime
        * Melon
        * Orange 
        * Blood Orange
        * Peaches
        * Pears
        * Persimmons
        * Plums
        * Pomegranates
        * Watermelon
    * Startch/Grain
      * New
        * Rice
        * Sweet Potato
        * Potato
      * Existing
        * Barley
        * Wheat
        * Oat
        * Rye
    * Dairy
      * New
        * Soft Cheese
        * Ice Cream
      * Existing
        * Cheese (Hard)
        * Butter
        * Milk 
        * Cream
    * Sweeteners
      * New 
        * Maple syrup
      * Existing
        * Honey
        * Molasses
        * Sugar
    * Spices/Herbs
      * New
        * Thyme 
        * Oregano 
        * Cumin
        * Chili Powder
        * Chili flakes
        * Paprika
        * Bay
        * Basil
        * Rosemary
        * Tarragon
        * Vanilla
        * Dill
        * Onion powder
        * Garlic Powder
        * Anise
        * Allspice
        * Caraway
        * Chives
        * Cilantro
        * Fenugreek
        * Ginseng
        * Mace
        * Marjoram
        * Savory
        * Turmeric
          * Can be used as Dye
      * Existing
        * Pepper
        * Cinnamon
        * Cloves
        * Nutmeg
        * Saffron
        * Curry
        * Cardamom
        * Ginger
        * Mustard
        * Salt
        * Coriander
        * Fennel
        * Garlic
        * Lemongrass
        * Mint (Peppermint & Spearmint)
        * Parsley
        * Sage
    * Nuts
      * New
        * Cashew
        * Macadamia
        * Pistachio
        * Peanut
      * Existing
        * Almonds
        * Chestnut
        * Pecans
        * Pine Nut
        * Walnut
    * Vegetables 
      * New
        * Hot Peppers
        * Capers
        * Cucumber
        * Soy Beans
        * Asparagus
        * Broccoli
        * Cauliflower
        * Zucchini
        * Brussel Sprout
        * Celery
        * Yams
        * Eggplant
        * Raddish
        * Kale
      * Existing
        * Beans
        * Beets
        * Cabbage
        * Carrot
        * Chickpea
        * Green Beans
        * Green Peppers
        * Leeks
        * Lentils
        * Mushroom
        * Olive
        * Onion
        * Parsnip
        * Peas
        * Pumpkin
        * Radish
        * Sweetgrass
        * Spinach
        * Squash
        * Turnips
        * Onion
    * Animals 
      * New
        * Auroch (Thought Exsticint)
        * Turkey
        * Alpaca (Fur)
        * Reindeer
        * Stoat
          * To help with ratting and Hare hunting
        * Elk 
        * Moose
        * Bison
      * Existing
        * Cow
          * New - Highland Cattle
        * Sheep
          * New - Merino Sheep
          * New - Lincoln Sheep
        * Pig
        * Frog
        * Rabbit
          * New - Angora Rabbit (Fur)
        * Deer
        * Boar
        * Chicken
        * Duck
        * Partridge
        * Pigeon
        * Duck
        * Goat (From Pentos)
          * New - Cashmere Goat (Wool - Cashmere)
          * New - Nigerian Dwarf Goat (Milk and Meat)
          * New - Pygora Goat (Meat and Wool)
    * Fish/Shellfish
      * Build New Keep and Port at the Bay of Seals and one in Skagos
        * Crab
        * Lobster
        * Oyster
        * Clam
        * Cockles
  * Products
    * Glass
    * Alcohol
      * Beer
      * Ale
      * Stout
      * Mead
      * Whiskey
      * Brandy 
      * Rum
      * Vodka
      * Scotch
      * Wine
      * Cider
      * Moonshine
    * Olive Oil
    * Tea
    * Vinegar
    * Cacao 
      * Chocolate
    * Coffee
    * Silk
    * Dye
      * Tumeric
    * Cotton
  * Whaling and Seal hunting for oil.
  * Keeps
    * Moat Cailin
      * Rebuild into the first line of defense of the North. 
      * Used as a training ground for the soilders of the North and those who go to the Night Watch
    * White Fang
      * New Keep where the river forks
    * Long Lake
      * One Keep at each end
      * Build a cannel connecting The White Fang river to the Lake and then another connecting the Lake to the Last River
    * Winterfell
      * A canal from White Knife’s left fork to Cerwyn then to Winterfell to allow for trade.



Other Places 

  * Skagos
    * About
      * The Skagosi spread the tales of cannibalism to keep people away
      * Filled with Wargs, Skinchangers, Greendreamers 
      * Skagos has hot springs hidden within their mountains, and this is how they stay safe during hard winters. 
    * Ways to Improve
      * Have them grow Mushrooms in their caves to trade with others since they can be dried. 
      * Export Unicorn to the North
      * Collect Sea Salt
      * Collect gems from the caves



Houses and Ways to Improve them

    * Ashwood
    * Blackwood
    * Bolton
      * Highland Cattle
    * Branfield
      * Make sure they don’t join the war
      * Brandy
    * Burley
      * Root Vegetables
    * Cerwyn
    * Condon
    * Crowl
      * Mushrooms
      * Glass
    * Dustin
    * Fisher
      * Set up Stone Mines on the Stony Shores. 
      * Set up Fishing Port
    * Flint
      * Flints Finger
        * Vineyards
      * Flint Watch
        * Fishing
    * Glenmore


  * Wolfswood - Glover


      * Houses Under: Bole, Branch, Forrester, Wood
      * Ironwood
      * Turkey
      * Truffles, Oyster Mushrooms, Shitake
      * Ginseng, Goldenseal, Black cohosh, bloodroot, passionflower, mayapple (Medical)
      * Pawpaw, currants, elderberry, blueberry
      * Ramps
      * Honey
      * Maple Trees - Maple Syrup
    * Harclay
    * Holt
    * Long
    * Hornwood
    * Ironsmith
      * Iron mines 
    * Karstark
      * Elk
    * Lake
    * Liddle
    * Lightfoot
    * Locke
    * Magnar
      * Sea Salt
      * Gems
    * Manderly
      * Aurochs
      * Alpaca
    * Marsh
    * Mollen


  * Bear Island - Mormont


      * Bison
    * Moss
    * Norrey
      * Reindeer
    * Overton
    * Poole
    * Redbeard


  * The Neck - Reed


    * Houses Under: Blackmyre, Boggs, Cray, Fenn, Greengood, Peat, Quagg 
    * Bring in Cranberries
    * Bring in Crayfish
    * Bring in Hazel Trees for Hazelnuts
    * Bring in Rice
    * Bring in Papyrus for paper
    * Bring in Water Parsnips
    * Bring in Catfish and have them in special marked out areas so they don’t destroy the ecosystem
    * Harvest Crocodile Skin for Armour
    * Moonshine
    * Build houses up on stilts above the swamp, bog, and marshes.
    * Fences around the Cranberry, Catfish, and Rice areas so nasty animals stay out.
    * Rebuild Greywater Watch
  * Ryswell
    * Make a Large Port town on the coast of the Rills 
  * Slate
  * Stane
    * Goldheart trees
  * Winterfell - Stark
    * Houses Under: Cassel
    * Take over the Sea Dragon Point
      * Use the coves to build the Northern Navy. 
  * Stout
  * Tallhart
  * Thenn
  * Tuttle
  * Umber
    * Aurochs
  * Waterman
  * Wells
  * Whitehill
  * Woolfield
    * More Sheep, new breeds.
  * Wull
    * Mountain Goats and Sheep



New Houses

  * Children of the Forest 
    * Live on the Lonely Hills
    * Grow magical plants
  * Giants
    * Live on
    * Raise Mammoths
    * Builders
  * Centaurs
    * Live on
    * Build Bows and Arrows



Other Houses

  * Lannister 
    * After finding Brightroar in Valyria Harry bargains with House Lannister for its return. 



**STORY:**

Harry snapped the elder wand, Ron, and Hermione by his side as they had always been. The war was over and now it was time to pick themselves up, bury their dead, and then start to rebuild. Harry felt as if he was in a haze as he moved through life. Dating Ginny, becoming an Auror. But that haze was broken as he was hit with the Killing Curse during a raid of a black market. It came from his blind spot and the only warning he got was Ron shouting out his name right before the spell hit. 

Time seemed to stop as a dark figure floated out from the shadow. 

“Now, now, master, getting yourself hit with that curse,” the shadowed figure tisked reprovingly. 

Harry spun to face the threat head-on, wand at the ready, but the being only laughed and sat as a large chesterfield chair appeared under him along with another chair and a table with a full-service tea set. 

Glancing around, still, on full alert, Harry saw Ron in the middle of screaming out, foot raised as if he was gearing up to run to his friend’s side, horror already etched on his face. Harry felt a pang of guilt for the obvious distress he had caused his friend. Harry then looked towards his attacker. The build was obviously male but the face was obscured. He was tempted to go and deal with the man but he was keenly aware of the bigger threat here. 

Harry focused on the seating being once more, studying it to see if he could find any clues. But even the voice gave away no clues. It boggled his mind. Harry cautiously made his way to the empty chair eyes locked on where the eyes of the being would be as he sat down. 

“Who are you,” Harry questioned. 

“Come now Master, you know who I am,” The being teased.

Harry didn’t say anything, just continuing to stare, eyes hard. 

“How disappointing, master.” The being seemed to sigh in resignation. “I am of course your loyal servant, Death.”

For a moment Harry was completely frozen with shock, and then he slumped back into his chair in utter disbelief, his wand hand dropping down. It took him a few moments to gather his wits before he gripped the bridge of his nose in hopes of warding off the oncoming headache.

Harry put his wand back in his holster and reached forward to pour himself some tea, not bother to ask if the being wanted a cup since there was only one and it was placed in front of his own chair. “I’m guessing this is because I was the last person to hold all the Hallow. Wait… Why didn’t Dumbledore become the Master of Death, he held all of the Hallows at one point.”

“That may have been true if not for two reasons. First, while anyone can use the Hallows their true power is bound to the Peverell line. And as you know from the tale, the cloak of invisibility has been passed down from Father to Son since I gifted it to Ignotus. The second reason is that while Albus Dumbledore did in fact possess each Hallow throughout his life he did not possess them all at the same time. Even though you dropped the Resurrection Stone you were still the last to own it when you gained the Elder wand, making you the Master of Death.” Death explained. 

Harry just sighed in resignation. He knew this could be the only even semi-plausible explanation for what was happening. He knew he had been hit with the Killing Curse, that same feeling of being pulled from his body that he had felt when he had been Voldemort’s spell. He had also been to the between before and this wasn’t it. 

“What does this title entail, does it come with any responsibilities?” Harry asked, knowing that if Death was here it was more than just a meaningless title. 

“Much better Master, I was beginning to dread for your intelligence.” Death chuckled. “As for responsibilities, for now, all you have to do is go about your life, get married, have lots of spawn. It’s up to you. You have already completed this life’s task.”

Harry almost screamed as the words registered. “ _ This life _ ? This life! What does that mean?!”

And even though Harry couldn’t see the beings face he could hear the smirk in their voice. “Why yes, Master, this life.”

“What does that mean?” Harry growled out. 

“Well, Master, I can’t just have you dying on me, can I?” Death teased. “And after all Master, you have a grand destiny.”

Harry just glared, waiting for the being to talk. 

Death gave a put-upon sighed, crossing their arms like a petulant child might. “As the Master of Death, your job is to ensure that life continues so that death does as well. You have saved this world from its demise.”

“Voldemort would have ended the world?” Harry asked, shocked now. 

“Yes and no. He, himself, wouldn’t. However, his actions against the non-magicals would have caused the magical community to be discovered. In their fear, the non-magicals would have started the witch hunts again, and inturn the pureblood bigotry would grow until there was an all-out war. It would have eventually led to the end of humanity in this universe.” Death explained.  **  
**

Harry hadn’t realized until then that his body was still where it had been when time stopped. 

**Author's Note:**

> If You want to adopt this story let me know.


End file.
